


In Closing

by Eleanor_Lambb



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lambb/pseuds/Eleanor_Lambb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha and Bravo finally catch Elliot Salem. He's going to pay, but not how he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Closing

     A simple pull of the trigger would end all of this. El Diablo - Elliot Salem - is at their mercy. A murderer, cartel scum, a man who traded away his humanity long ago. An edge case who finally fell. He's a broken, shattered shell of a person, who's only purpose in life is to spread violence and fear.

    "It....it wasn't supposed to end like this," Salem says. He's tired, defeated. The blast weakened his anger, broke through that hardened exterior of hatred. Alpha and Bravo lift up their masks. Their faces reveal rage, and a vendetta so strong you'd have to drown both of them to quench and quell their fires.

    "You've managed to make even Rios hate you, you evil sack of shit." Alpha's voice drips with a vile hatred for Salem. He forces himself to keep in place, lest he decides to kick Salem right in his scummy throat.

    Bravo whips out his magnum pistol. It's aimed at Salem's head, right between his eyes. Salem does nothing, says nothing. He knows he's lost, and he knows Bravo well enough to know that nothing will stop him from pulling the trigger.

    "It'll be easy. Painless, quick, better than this fucker deserves." Bravo thinks. Just a pull of the trigger, a simple twitch of the finger, and Salem would disappear. From the physical world, maybe, but those images in Bravo's head? Watching Salem kill Cordova, kill Fiona, shoot Rios? Having the masks of soldiers -of friends- thrown at him by this pathetic excuse of a man? Those images aren't going to leave his head. They're marks on his soul, and he can kill Salem, but Salem would never truly be gone. Killing Salem won't bring back the numerous lives he's stolen, but it will be a fair trade. But would the Devil take a soulless man? If he's even a man anymore. But death....death is too merciful a punishment for Salem, Bravo decides.

    Bravo remembers Fiona, the look on her face when that bullet passed through Bautista's head. Pride? Relief? My be joy, even? No. Regret, pain, her eyes turning red. Killing Elliot Salem, the scummiest man alive, would not change anything.

Bravo pulled away, tucking away his magnum back into its holster.

El Diablo has made his bed, and now Elliot Salem is going to have to lay in it.


End file.
